deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tomahawk23/Punisher (Frank Castle) Vs. Bane (Nolanverse)
This is a battle between what is possibly two of the deadliest non super-human comic book characters in comic book history. One a former Recon Marine and Vietnam veteran who over the period of 30 years slaughtered over 2,000 people. The other a tactical genius who was born and raised in the cloest thing to hell on this planet who held an entire city hostage for five months and defeated Batman. In a battle between two extrodinary fighters only one will survive, only one will come out on top, only one can be The Deadliest Warrior. Punisher (Frank Castle) Frank Castle served four years in Vietnam in the Marine Force Recon. A Marine Special Forces unit tasked with scouting the battle ground before the regular Marines attacked. They also engaged in some combat in which Castle saw a lot of. At the time they were developing insurtion and combat tactics of the US Navy SEALs and the Green Berets. During his time in Vietnam Castle crossed trained with Australian SAS, Navy SEALs, and Green Berets. He fought in numerous engagements and was the only survivor (from both sides) of a massive Viet Cong assault on Valley Forge Firebase in 1971. After his years in Vietnam Castle returned home to his family. His family was killed in central park when they witnessed a Italian Mafia hit, the hitman paniced and executed his family. This would change Frank forever. Since that day he has hunted down and exterminated criminals on a international level. Wherever he finds them, he kills them. Solely armed convential weaponry, and a fanatical hatred of criminals Castle has killed dozens of super-humans in upfront combat time and time again. He even incapitated Wolverine once. Castle is an expert in Urban Warfare. For around 36 years, Castle has continuously come up with genius plans to raid buildings, warehouses, assassinate people, ambush people, and all kinds of other things within that. He is also an expert in: Stealth Tactics, Guerilla Warfare, Jungle Warfare, demolitions, and various other things. Castle at this point has been doing this for over 40 years because his timeline has never been altered or moved up by marvel. Meaning he has effecitivily aged over the years. He is now somewhere in his 50's-60's. Unlike most people at that age, Castle's physical condition has never changed over the years. He has always stayed in top physical condition, and continues to massacre dozens of people at once. One of Punisher's most notable pieces of equipment is his chestguard. His chestguard is so strong it has even survived shotgun blasts at close range. Frank is known for his extremely high pain tolerance. Even Nick Fury and Tony Stark have commented on just how high his pain tolerance is. M1911.jpg|M1911 MP5K.jpg|MP5K Remington_870MCS.jpg|Remington Model 870 3339274641_35247975eb.jpg|M4A1 M60E4.jpg|M60E4 m67 grenade.jpg|M67 grenade M4X.jpg|M4X combat knife Bane Bane was born into a prison in the Middle East. A large pit where men are thrown to suffer. It is believed to be the closest thing to hell on Earth. Bane described the reason that the pit is the closest thing to hell on Earth as did many others. About 30 years before Batman Begins, Ra's Al Ghul was a mercenary working for a local warlord, he fell in love with the warlord's daughter. When the warlord found out he was sentenced to the prison. His daughter convinced him to set Ra's free.. Unfortunately for Ra's he never found out the true price of his freedom. The warlord's daughter was sentenced to the prison where she was raped. She would end up having a baby and later dying. According to the prison doctor the prison was "plagued" at the time. The prisoners wanted to kill the child. But Bane (a prisoner there) saw the child's innocents, he saw it as their redemption. He protected it from the prisoners. Eventually the prisoners would all come after him and the child at once. While Bane was chased he carried the girl to the point where one tries to climb out. Bane fought the prisoners but was overwhelmed and defeated. The child would be the first person to successfully climb out of the prison. Bane however, was not so lucky. The prisoners tortured him horribly disfiguring his face. The doctor did everything he could, but the damage was done. Bane was put into a position to feel ever lasting .extreme pain on his face. The child would soon find Ra's, she convinced Ra's to get Bane out. The league of shadows took them in and trained them. Unfrotunately for Bane Ra's didn't see the man who saved and protected that girl, he saw only a "monster". He was exiled from the League. After Ra's death Talia took over the League of Shadows and brought Bane back in. Bane would later come up with an incredible plan to hold Gotham hostage that would hold virtually any form of military action useless. He even single handedly defeated Batman in hand to hand combat. Bane is one of the greatest tacticians in the DC Universe. He is right up there with Batman, Deathstroke, and other tacticians CZ75.jpg|CZ-75 Mini Uzi.jpg|Mini Uzi Saw'd Off.jpg|Saw Off Shotgun G36C.jpg|G36C Mk.jpg|Mk2 Grenade Rpg-7.jpg|RPG-7 League of Shadows sword.jpg|League of Shadows Sword X-factors Punisher/Bane Training/93/83 Castle was a Recon Marine in Vietnam, that's already superior training there. On top of it he cross-trained with US Navy SEALs, Green Berets, and the Australian SAS. Bane was born into a prison where he naturally learned to fight. You can see in the scenes showing him in combat he was one of the most skilled prisoners there. When he was brought out he was trained by Ra's Al Ghul for a short period of time. Despite being exiled quickly, Bane was highly trained by him and one of the best fighters in the League. That still does not match anywhere near up to Frank's training. Physicality93/97 Bane has trained himself to physical perfection. He can probably lift over 800 pounds. He is very fast and has a lot of stamina. He is probably the most physically fit character in the Nolanverse. Frank is extremely physically fit but is overall not even near as fit as Bane is. While you could argue that Punisher's age being in his 50's or 60's will effect him against Bane. The truth is it won't at all. Punisher is extremely physically fit, even in your 50's, 60's if you remain very physically fit it won't effect you in a fight. I know people like that. Experience/100/80 Bane was born into suffering, born into violence. But the truth is what Bane saw all his life was just fist fights and stabings between various prisoners. When he was taken into the League of Shadows he fought criminals for a few months before being exiled. Frank on the other hand fought against trained and disiplined opponents in Vietnam for four years. He has fought all types of criminals, super-humans, and even other armies and guerilla groups for the past 39 years. If you're wondering why he fought armies and guerilla groups it's because Nick Fury likes to hire him to do shit for him. Hand-to-Hand Combat/91/97 Both fighters here are extrodinary hand-to-hand combatants. Bane is the more skilled combatant here though. Bane is skilled in more martial arts, and was really only seen engaging his opponents in hand-to-hand combat. Bane has been shown to be able to easily take out gunmen at close range and even beat Batman. While Punisher could accomplish the things Bane did hand-to-hand in TDKR, Bane is just the overall better hand-to-hand combatant and can do it better. This won't be a huge factor in the fight though since they will be charging at each other guns blazing they won't really get a chance to use it. Most of the fights will end from gunfire. Intelligence/80/97 Castle isn't stupid under any circumstance. He has proven to be highly intelligent and a skilled tactician. But Bane has proven to be far more intelligent. The occupation of Gotham is something Frank could've never planned out and succeeded at doing with or without the logistics Bane had. Bane is arguably more intelligent then Nolanverse Batman, and almost as intelligent as comics Batman. Creativity/88/84 Both are very creative. Both come up with original and unthought of tactics, ideas, resource to things they find or hear about, taking things they find in their enviornment in the middle of a fight, etc. But Punisher will get a slight edge here, while Bane has been very creative such as using the reactor to create a nuclear bomb, Frank has continuously been seen taking simple weapons mobile or stationary he finds and turning them into weapons. He has also been shown to create his own highly effective tactics that are in away more creative then Bane. Organization/70/100 Frank never really needed to be very organized. He's one guy with a bunch of guns. The only organization he really needed with timing and planning which he has. Bane on the other hand was extremely organized in the occupation of Gotham. He carefully and patiently prepared and organized for the occupation. He never made a single mistake from a lack of organization throughout the occupation. Tactics93/89 Okay before you say "WTF? Bane is a far superior tactician" hear me out. Okay, Bane is a far superior tactician and more intelligent without a doubt. However, Bane's tactics are not based on one on one fights, his tactical mind is good with commanding troops on the battlefield. Not in a one on one or a one on several fight. Frank on the other hand is a tactical genius, he has easily raided hundreds of warehouses and taken out dozens of people. He has gone face to face with many people one on one. See what I'm saying? No? Well think of it, if your opponent is highly skilled in one set of tactics far more then you, you're highly skilled in another set, you're fighting him where his tactics are virtually useless, but yours are, then who has the better tactics? Yes, Bane is highly adaptable and can quickly come up with good one on one tactics that's true. You can always say he can outsmart Frank but before you say that think of the fact that Frank has 39 years experience with these kinds of tactics in which he uses day in and day out. See where I'm coming from? Arguments Punisher Argument: (By EA) The Punisher. Bane. Two men who breathe in violence like we breathe in fresh air. However, Punisher would win because he's simply been at the game of killing much longer than Bane has, and against a wider variety of foes. From the jungles of Vietnam, guns a-blazin' against the Viet Cong guerrillas, to superhuman mutants, the Punisher has brought his A-Game and emerged triumphant. He's bringing in reliable, time-tested weaponry that fires fast and hits hard: The M60E4 is a radically improved version of the gun the Punisher has had experience with since his days in 'Nam, and since it's upgraded, it won't face jamming issues. The M1911 might have a smaller magazine than most guns but when it comes to stopping power it's second to none. The MP5K's got one of the fastest fire-rates you can spit off from submachine guns, and the classic M4 is another weapon the Punisher will be very familiar with. The M4 can be outfitted very easily with any number of attachments and its robust design gives it select-fire capabilities (semi-auto, full-auto or 3-round burst fire). The Punisher is bringing in the ultimate arsenal and the best part is, he's been using it all for 40 years! Bane operates through psychological attacks, and he's a master of it - he was nearly able to break Batman mentally. However, the Punisher has seen everything there's been to see - from the hidden horrors of the Vietnam War to the murder of his family in Central Park, he's tough-as-nails physically and mentally. He's got the thousand-yard stare that most war veterans come back with, and Bane simply can't exploit this during their fight. Bane isn't stupid, but he's always ready to drop the gun and charge in close for a bare-knuckle beatdown, and this might be his undoing. He thrives in the power he commands over others and relishes in the fear he inspires in both friend and foe alike. Punisher won't be affected by this (and even if he would be, he'd be able to mask the emotion), and Bane will easily get emotional himself, trying as hard as he can to be the dominant force in the fight. Ultimately, the Punisher has fought longer than Bane and against a wider variety of tougher foes, he's more familiar with his weapons, and he's got a mental shield against Bane's primary focus in a fight. Bane is strong and likes to take control of the situation, but the Punisher won't let him take the advantage and will simply spray him full of lead before he can close the distance. Bane will try his best to bring the fight up-close but as long as the Punisher can keep his finger on the trigger, Bane will never get close enough to even pull back his fist. Argument for Bane: (By Las) Bane is gonna take this for a numerous amount of reasons, dear reader. One, he has a field-advantage. The battle is taking place in Gotham which Bane knows the layout to, giving him a greater advantage in terms of battlefield knowledge. Bane's Organization will also give him an advantage in combo with battlefield knowledge, He'll be able to use his weapons faster and more effciently than Castle because of his organization, and will lay more shots on him at a faster rate as a result. Now for Strength and Intelligence, and Bane easily has and takes both of these factors over Frank. As seen in The Dark Knight Rises, Bane can mentally mess with his opponent like he did to Batman, and will most likely do the same to Frank. Afterall, Frank has some serious mental scars. Bane's intelligence will also allow him to outsmart Frank with ease in combo with his Organization, Battlefield Knowledge, and Tactics. Bane will dominate close quarters combat with His superior strength, and will beat Frank to a pulp if he ever drops a gun or runs out of ammo, and this is possible because of his low organization skills. As for handguns, Castle brings in a gun with a superior calibre, but has 7-bullet magazine compared to Bane's CZ 75, which has ~12 per magazine. And for Melee weapons, Bane easily takes the cake with his Sword which is much longer and deadlier than Punisher's knife. As for Mid range, Punisher has a superior shotgun, but it does weigh much much more than Bane's sawed-off. SMG-wise, the Uzi has a lesser-rate of fire, firing 600 rpm as a opposed to the MP5K's 900 rpm. For calibre, they are both firing 9mm rounds. The Uzi has more range than the MP5K, 200 m to 100 m. And has a slightly larger magazine, 20-50 9mm rounds for the Uzi compared to 15-35 With the MP5K. So you guys can decide who has the superior mid ranged weapons, for me, it's a tie. Long range, these two guns are almost neck and neck. Both firing 5.56x45mm NATO and have 30 rounds per magazine. Rate of fire wise, 750 rpm with the G36, and 700 rpm with the M4A1. Range wise, the G36 takes again, having a 800 m range to the M4's 500 to 600 m range. The G36 also has superior sights, making it more accurate than the M4A1. So, for me the G36C easily takes long range. Explosive, Both of these are grenades and will have the same amount of efficiency in the fight. But for Specials, both of these weapons have different advantages. VERY Different advantages. Both these weapons are heavy, but the RPG-7 is lighter. The RPG-7 will have a boom, and the M60 will not. The M60 will be a pain to lug around an to reload, the RPG-7 will not. And finally, the M60 will jam, the RPG-7 will not. This gives the RPG-7 an easy edge to me. So, that's why pain takes it. Bane's weapons are superior, and Frank will die in close range if he makes one small mistake. Bane's superior Special weapon, Domination in Close quarters, along with his superior Long ranged weapon are all reasons why Bane will win. Bane will also win because of his x-factors, being stronger, smarter, and more mentally stable and well-organized than the Punisher. Notes *Battle will take place in Gotham during the Occupation. *A vote with 4 sentences all true, good, and relevant reasons will be full. Anything less doesn't count. If a vote is a paragraph long but has under 4 sentences because of using long sentences it is still full. *Arguments Count as votes. Category:Blog posts